Traditionally, if it is desired to cause an existing lighting equipment of a building, such as a fluorescent lamp light fixture, a downlight fixture, etc., to have a brightness-adjustable function, an additional dimmer which may use a triac to adjust brightness of the light may need to be installed in a neighborhood of a light switch of the lighting equipment, or be integrated with the light switch. However, installation of the dimmer may result in damage of a building wall or cause a problem of wiring.
In recent years, remote light fixtures may use technologies of, for example, infrared, radio frequency, Wi-Fi, Bluetooth, Zigbee, power line communication (PLC), etc., to remotely adjust brightness of light emitting diode devices. However, in such applications, signal receivers may need to be built in a driver device or inside the fixture, and a remote controller or a portable device such as a mobile phone is necessary for user operation, causing inconvenience.